


Crooked teeth, stuffed animals and childhood promises.

by martaisnotatsix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Plushies, Stuffed Toys, smol bokuroos to fill my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martaisnotatsix/pseuds/martaisnotatsix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You...you kept it with you, after all these years?”. Bokuto voiced his thoughts, still wearing that astonished look. Kuroo softly smiled down at him. </p>
<p>“Of course I did, silly. It carries a lot of good memories, and it always helped me to hug it when I was sad or had a pretty bad day...it reminded me of hugging you, and calmed me. Even if you weren't with me, you still made me feel better”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked teeth, stuffed animals and childhood promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the hc of Kuroo having to leave the school were he went with Bokuto, and both of them getting each other a stuffed animal that looked like them...and this was my lame attemp to write it as a fic. Thanks @ ascending sin for always inspiring me <3
> 
> Hope you like it! and as always, if you notice any mistake regarding spelling and such, please tell me so I can correct it! thanks for reading <3

Bokuto opened his eyes slowly as the sun started to shine behind the curtains of Kuroo's room. He looked lazily over his side, still not fully awake, and smiled softly as he watched Kuroo, still peacefully sleeping, with his wild black hair spread all over his face. He stood like that for a good five minutes, taking in all the beautiful features of his boyfriend's face, caressing gently his cheek, until he decided to get up and prepare both of them a delicious breakfast. He wasn't the best cook, Tetsurou was the one who usually was in charge of the meals, but he felt the need to treat his boyfriend that morning.

He carefully got out of bed and tried to find his t-shirt in the mess of clothes that was the tallest boy's room. After realizing that he wouldn't be able to find it, or, for the matter, any clean tee of Kuroo's on the floor, before it was lunch time, he went to the wardrobe, in hopes of finding, by a miracle, a decent shirt that he could wear. Normally, he wouldn't mind being shirtless, but it was still pretty cold outside and Kuroo's small apartment wasn't exactly the most warm place in the world. Not that he could complain, because it gave them the perfect excuse to cuddle all day.

He started looking in the even bigger mess of t-shirts and hoodies that filled Kuroo's tiny closet. He kept dismissing clothes for a while, until he found one of his boyfriend's favourite hoodies, and picked it up to wear it. But he had to stop, suddenly, because two owl-like eyes were staring at him.

Startled, he threw away the hoodie and looked carefuly at it. And then, his thoughts stopped. He could not believe what he was seeing. _Wait a second, could this actually be...?_

 

**14 years before**

_That windy September afternoon, Bokuto got off the bus from school with a sad look on his chubby face and his eyes red from crying. When he saw his mother waiting for him at the bus stop, he run to her with his arms open, searching for a hug. His mother noticed the grim mood of his son, and hugged him tight, soothingly running her soft, caring hands, up and down his son's back, trying to calm him down._

_“What happened, Koutarou? Did someone hit you? Did your teacher get angry at you?”_

_Bokuto shoke his head no, and her mother nodded, knowing that he didn't want to talk about it while they were still in the streets, his classmates still on the bus._

_When they reached their household and she opened the door, Bokuto had stopped sobbing and was able to tell her what had really happened._

_“Tetsu-chan is moving away and leaving our s-school” the sobs came back, while his mother looked at him with soft, understanding eyes. “H-he's leaving n-next w-week, h-his f-father found a n-new job and they have t-to move to another part of Tokyo, r-really far away from here! Mom, h-he's...he's gonna forget about m-me and we won't see each other a-again!”. He started crying harder, and Bokuto's mother hugged him again._

_“Don't worry, Koutaro. He will be living in the same city, and even if you two won't see each other every day like you are used to, he won't forget about you, I promise! You are best friends, trust me, okay?”. Bokuto nodded, holding a sniffle and cleaning the tears away from his face. It still took a little time for him to calm down completely, and even then, he had that sad look in his big, golden eyes. His mom smiled tenderly at him._

_“Okay, go upstairs and change to some clean clothes, we are going to the toy shop to get something to your friend that will make him not forget about you”. Bokuto's eyes widened and he nodded with his usual enthusiasm, and ran to his room._

_Once they went into the shop, Bokuto ran straight to the stuffed animal's aisle. He wandered through it, looking up and down the shelves, trying to find the perfect one for his best friend. It was a really hard job, he thought, because Kuroo was really special to him and, of course, he deserved something as special and unique as him._

_“Hey, Koutarou, look at this plushie! What do you think?”. His mother interrupts his thoughts, pointing at an owl plushy that strangely, looked very similar to the kid._

_“Oh my God mom, it's perfect! Look, look!” he almost shouted, but stopped himself when he saw his mother's warning gaze, and picked it up. “It looks just like me! This is perfect! He won't be able to forget me because this plushie looks like me!”._

_Bokuto's mother could swear that her son's smile in that moment could light up the entire shop, so she took it away from his son's grip and carried it to the cashier to buy it._

_Bokuto's smile didn't fade away during the ride home._

* * *

 

  
_The dreaded last day of Kuroo going to their school arrived too soon for both of them. Bokuto went to school feeling sad, but also nervous and excited. He didn't want his best friend to leave him, but he also wanted to see his face when he gave his best friend the gift. He held the wrapped plushy protectively, as a warning to his classmates, that were staring at him with curious eyes._

_When Kuroo stepped into the room, he felt surprised as he saw a similar gift box as his, carefully hugged by the black-haired kid that he called his best friend. An excited look reached the eyes of both kids, and they walked towards each other, Bokuto almost jumping with each step._

_“What's that, Tetsu-chan?”, he asked, with his golden eyes open wide. The other boy blushed a little and ran his hand nervously through the back of his head, not meeting his overly-enthusiastic friend's eyes._

_“I...I wanted to get you something that could remind you of me, since I'm leaving you and I... wanna be your friend forever.”_

_Bokuto gasped, ”Aaah! What? Me too! I also got you something!”. His crooked smile eased Kuroo's nerves a little, and he giggled and gave the box to his friend. Bokuto also gave him his gift, and both of them sat down and started unwrapping them, Bokuto quickly, with the same enthusiasm as his anthics, and Kuroo, more carefully, trying to leave the wrapping paper intact._

_A cute excited scream escaped from Bokuto's mouth when he saw what his friend had got him, and Kuroo's smile was the biggest one he had seeing on his friend before when he unwrapped the stuffed animal._

_“Woah, this owl looks just like you Bo! This is perfect! Look at his eyes! They are golden like yours!”_

_“And this cat is you, look at his eyes too! And the fur! It's as wild as you hair, I love it! Thank you Tetsu-chan! I promise I won't forget you!”_

_“Neither will I! We will be best friends forever, promise?”_

_“Promise”, said Bokuto, and both kids hugged each other very tightly, not wanting to let go. They knew, deep down in their hearts, that they truly wouldn't forget about each other. And when the school day ended, and they finally said their goodbyes, going separate ways for the first time in their short lives, they didn't felt as sad as they thought that same day, earlier in the morning, while trying to fight their desire to go back to sleep._

_They felt warm, and hopeful, excited for their future meeting, for what the next years would meant to them._

_They didn't broke their promise._

_Not at all._

_More like the exact opposite._

* * *

 

Bokuto holded the stuffed owl with an incredulous look in his eyes. _Kuroo had kept the stuffed animal with him all those years? He even took it with him to his college apartment?_. A warm, joyful feeling overtook him, and he couldn't help but smile. He turned to look at his boyfriend, and jumped, startled, when he saw a tall figure standing in front of him.

“Kuroo?” The other boy laughed, with that obnoxious laugh that Bokuto, unlike lots of people, absolutely adored. “Hey, hey, hey, don't scare me like that!”

“I win, one more point to me...you're gonna end up paying for the meal next time”. The shorter boy whined, feeling defeated once again. Kuroo smiled again, but this time, it wasn't his usual sly smile, no. It was the one reserved for Bokuto, only for him.

“Oh, I see you found the plushie.” He observed, and a light tint of pink coloured his cheeks. He started rubbing his hand through his messy hair, just like all those years ago, and sat again on the bed. Bokuto joined him, still with the stuffed animal in his arms. It could look a bit ridiculous for some people, he was sure of that, seeing a grown boy with the beefiest arms, holding a tiny owl plushie, but Tetsurou was enchanted by the image.

“You...you kept it with you, after all these years?”. Bokuto voiced his thoughts, still wearing that astonished look. Kuroo softly smiled down at him. “Of course I did, silly. It carries a lot of good memories, and it always helped me to hug it when I was sad or had a pretty bad day...it reminded me of hugging you, and calmed me. Even if you weren't with me, you still made me feel better”.

Bokuto started laughing, a few tears escaping his eyes. He felt happy, really happy, and hugged Kuroo. “ Well, I'm sure it isn't as good as hugging the real me”.

Tetsurou broke into laughter once again, “maybe...sometimes, I guess. It is less noisy than you” he answered, jokingly, and Bokuto shoved him away. Kuroo hugged him then, before his boyfriend was able to leave the bed, and pushed them back, laying face to face. “It was a joke, Bo...and actually, for that matter, another point for me. Bro, you're gonna have to step up your game, or you better start saving, because I plan of eating the most expensive meal”.

Bokuto pouted, and hid his face in Kuroo's chest. “I still have the cat plushie you gave me...it also helped me a lot when I missed you”, he whispered, almost embarrased. Kuroo's heart suddenly jumped in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's strong body, kissing his forehead lovingly.

“I'm glad we didn't broke our promise, Tetsu”, Bokuto looked directly into Kuroo's eyes, he pushed himself up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Kuroo responded with a quiet, content hum, deepening the kiss, playfully biting his lower lip, caressing his back, while Bokuto stroked the middle bloker's cheeks, smiling into the kiss.

“I'm glad too, Bo. And I think we upgraded that promise and made it a thousand times better”.

“Promise me to never broke this one?” Bokuto asked, with a hopeful look filling his eyes.

_“Promise”_ , Kuroo answered, sealing his words with the softest and most meaningful kiss they had ever shared, pouring all his heart out, once again.

They kept kissing for a while, breakfast substituted by the most caring gestures, savouring each other, enjoying their warmths, their caresses, the soft words whispered in the ears, the sun playing with the shadows across the room, joining the kisses across their skins. The plushie, momentarily forgotten, laid at the end of the bed, its big eyes staring at both boys, joining the cozy feeling that filled the room, being the best reminder that some promises cannot be broken, not even by distance or time. Not if they really matter to the people involved.

And Bokuto and Kuroo, both of them, _really cared_ about each other, each year that went by, more and more.

That day, they swore in their hearts that they would not let each other go the other way again, no matter what happened.


End file.
